


Twice the Thrill

by MaxBetta



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern AU, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxBetta/pseuds/MaxBetta





	Twice the Thrill

It was just for a few hours, at least that’s what Sansa was telling herself as she parked the car. She had been assigned the task of driving Arya to the amusement park to meet up with some of her high school friends. Sansa was home on a break from college, and all she ever did was focus on her schoolwork, so it wasn’t like she had anything else to do with her free time. As she locked up the doors and they headed toward the ticket booth, Sansa went over the rules once again.

 

“Okay, one more time. Stay out of trouble, stick to your group of friends, and meet me by the corn dog stand at 9pm.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, got it. What are you going to do?”

 

“I don’t know, drink tea, check out the prize winning livestock. Don’t worry about me. Just be safe, okay?”

 

“Yes, mother.”

Sansa handed Arya her ticket and she giggled, then took off running to meet the other teenagers. Sansa took a stroll down the main walkway, passing several shops and booths selling various fried foods. There was a funhouse and a trailer boasting the world’s largest pig. At the very end was the park’s newest addition, “The Twisty Twizzler.” It was an enormous indoor roller coaster that went from zero to 65pmh in less than five seconds. Sansa was never much of a thrill seeker, but for some reason she was considering giving the ride a whirl. Maybe she’d be adventurous for once in her life. She glanced up at the wait time sign. Two hours. There was no way she was going to stand in line for two hours just to ride some stupid coaster. She was about to walk away when she noticed a second wait time. “Single rider, ten minutes.”  That was more like it.

 

Sansa entered the long, barely lit hallway that led to the area where the cars were loaded. A young man in a burgundy vest gestured toward one of the cars with his arm.

 

“Right here, miss.”

 

Sansa stepped up onto the platform and saw that there was already someone in the car, an enormous man that took up more than half of the space inside. He was wearing a black hoodie, with the hood up and sleeves that were tight around his huge biceps. She thought for a moment that he must be a bouncer at a club, or a security guard. Whatever he did for a living, he was intimidating. She got in, sitting as close to her side of the car as possible, but they were still touching. His right bicep was digging into her side. She thought for a second about asking to be moved to a different car, but before she could decide, the lap bars came down, keeping her and her new companion from moving.

 

There was a countdown at the entrance to the tunnel they were positioned in front of, with a computerized voice reading off the numbers. “Ten. Nine. Eight…”  Sansa looked over at the man to her left again. Even in the dark she could see his massive hands, thick and veined, gripping the lap bar. “Seven. Six. Five…” She was almost staring when the man turned toward her suddenly and screamed, “Look forward!” Startled, she did as he said...and she soon understood why he had said it. Being propelled from zero to 65 mph so quickly put an absurd amount of strain on the neck. She would have been in a great deal of pain if her head had still been turned to the side when they launched.

 

They were off, flying smoothly on the metal track. On approach of the first loop, Sansa instinctively grabbed the arm that was practically covering the left side of her body. Upon realizing what she had done, she muttered a quick, “Sorry” and let go, deciding it made more sense to hug herself instead of a complete stranger.

 

They had just come out of the second loop when all of a sudden the coaster came to a screeching halt. Theey sat in complete blackness. Sansa was shaking. Riding a roller coaster to begin with was enough to make her nervous, but being trapped on one in the middle of the ride, that was the stuff of nightmares.

 

To her surprise, the mysterious man spoke. “I, uh, didn’t mean to yell at you earlier. Just didn’t want you to get hurt.” His gravelly voice was oddly soothing. “You’re shaking. It’s going to be fine. You can hold my arm again if you need to.”

 

“Oh. Thanks.” Sansa wrapped both of her arms around his right bicep. “I’ve just never ridden one of these before. For a minute, I thought I was going to throw up.”

 

“Well, I’m glad you didn’t barf.”

 

“Me too.”

 

“I’m Sandor, by the way.”

 

“I’m Sansa.”

 

“Sansa. That’s a really pretty name. What made you decide to ride this thing?”

 

“I don’t know. I guess...I never do anything adventurous or exciting. I thought I’d give it a try for once.”

 

“And what have you learned?”

 

“Excitement is overrated.”

 

“Damn right.”

 

“What about you, why are you riding it?”

 

“I’m on my break. I do construction. I’m working on the new section of the park. Not really much else to do here in thirty minutes than eat greasy food and ride stuff.”

 

There was a loud screeching sound of metal scraping on metal, followed by a deep rumbling echo, and then they were moving again. The coaster started off slowly and then gradually built up speed, taking them around a twist and then the third and final loop before exiting the dark tunnel and bringing them to the unloading area. Sansa had continued holding Sandor’s arm for the remainder of the ride, but when they approached the exit, he pulled away. Once the lap bars were raised, she exited the car first, followed by him. As he passed by, he put his head down and avoided her. He pulled the hood of his sweatshirt further to cover his face and quickly walked away. How strange.

 

Sansa decided that she was going to talk to him whether he wanted her to or not. If nothing else, she’d thank him for comforting her when she was scared. She ran ahead of him, then spun around so that they were face to face. She then noticed the reason why he had hid himself. The left side of his face was covered in a mass of pink scarring. He looked...different, but not unattractive. His eyes widened at the sight of her seeing what he had been so desperate to hide. He couldn’t look at her, so he cast his eyes down toward the ground, dragging a line in the dirt with the toe of his shoe.

 

“I’m sorry. I should have said something.”

 

“You shouldn’t be sorry. And I just wanted to say thanks for your...help?”

 

“It was my pleasure.”

 

They both stood there, hands in their respective pockets, each waiting for the other to say something. Sansa couldn’t take the awkwardness anymore, so she gave in first.

 

“You know, I thought I’d be nauseated after that whole ordeal, but I’m actually hungry.”

 

“Are you as adventurous with food as you are with rides?”

 

She shrugged. “I don’t know, I guess it depends.”

 

“Come with me.” Sandor extended his hand, and Sansa accepted it. They walked hand in hand, him leading them to a dinng area next to a brightly lit food stand. “Here, have a seat, I’ll be back in a minute.”

 

Sansa sat at a picnic table as he stood in line and placed an order, giving her a knowing grin.  A couple of minutes later, he returned to the table with two bottles of water and a hamburger that had two round funnel cakes in place of a typical bun. He cut it down the middle with a plastic knife and handed Sansa one of the halves. Skeptical, she took a bite. “It’s delicious. I mean, it’s sweet and savory at the same time. It’s magical.”

 

He smiled, then let out a small chuckle.

 

“What?  What’s so funny?”

 

“You, uh, have a little problem.” He pointed to a heavy dusting of powdered sugar that had settled onto one corner of her mouth.

 

“Oh.” Sansa reached for a napkin, but Sandor put his hand over hers, eclipsing it completely.

 

“Allow me.” He leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on the corner of her mouth, followed by a tentative lick. Sansa responded by touching both sides of his face and pulling him closer, kissing him back the same way he had kissed her, a soft peck followed by a light swipe of her tongue. They both smiled.

 

“Oh my gods, what are you doing?!” Arya was standing there, her friends in tow, mouth agape with a disgusted look on her face.

 

Sansa wasn’t fazed by Arya’s reaction. “I’m eating a funnel cake burger.”

 

“From a strange mans mouth?”

 

“Not exactly. Don’t you have somewhere else you could be?”

 

“Whatever. I guess.” Arya started to walk off with her friends. Just before she disappeared into the crowd, she shouted, “Wear a condom!”

 

Sansa’s face became almost as red as her hair. “That was my little sister.”

 

Sandor tried to restrain his deep chuckle. “Well, I’m afraid I need to get back to work. My break time is over.”

 

“Oh, bummer. Okay.” They both stood. Sansa wanted to say something, but she wasn’t sure what was appropriate. “This was fun. You were...nice.”

 

“Nice. Nice like how a jacket on a cold day is nice, or nice like you wanna make out on the couch?”

 

“Hmm...I don’t know.” Just as the words escaped her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. “I’m thinking a couch wouldn’t be such a bad idea.”

 

“In that case, I’m off tomorrow. I hear there’s a truck on the other side of the park that makes a mean deep fried twinkie.”

 

“It’s a date.” They exchanged numbers, kissed once more, and then went their separate ways.

 

Later that night when Sansa got home with Arya, she received a text from Sandor. “Good news. Roommate is out of town tomorrow, so the couch is all ours. That is, if you don’t mind getting those twinkies to go.”

 

For the first time in as long as she could remember, Sansa was excited, and all because she took a chance on something that looked dangerous.

 


End file.
